Moshling Rescue!/Worlds
Worlds in Moshling Rescue! are locations in Moshi Monsters depicted as separate islands. You travel between them by boat. Updates: *On July 23, Moshtropolis (Now Main Street) was added, which was far more expanded than the worlds before it, which only featured about 20 levels each. The introduction of Moshlings appearing in a getup to prevent the repetitive look has taken place. *On October 3, the Ice Caverns were added, exceeding Main Street with a total of 100 new levels. Windy Woods Stars: 30 Moshlings: 7 *1 - Chop Chop (home) *2 - Prof. Purplex (home) *3 - Tiki (dig) *4 - (clear) *5 - Peppy (home) *6 - Shelby (dig) *7 - (clear) *8 - General Fuzuki (home) *9 - Liberty (dig) *10 - Boss Sets *Feathery Forest Friends (Completion: 300 beans) Buck's Bay It is the second world Ellie visits in Moshling Rescue! and is home to Cap'n Buck. Buck himself does not appear but Lefty does, as he sits in the crow's nest. Stars: 36 Moshlings: 8 *1 - DJ Quack (home) *2 - Fumble (home) *3 - (clear) *4 - Sooki-Yaki (dig) *5 - Ecto (home) *6 - (clear) *7 - Stanley (dig) *8 - (clear) *9 - Kissy (home) *20 - Boss Other *Blurp *Cali Sets *Brave Beachy Beasties = Ecto, Fumble, Sooki-Yaki, DJ Quack (Completion: 500 beans) *Super Surfie Squad = Cali, Stanley, Blurp, Kissy (Completion: 750 beans) Candy Cane Caves Stars: 75 Moshlings: 16 *21 - (clear) *22 - Squidge (home) *23 - Waldo (home) *24 - (clear) *25 - Gingersnap (home) *26 - Gurgle (dig) *27 - Snookums (home) *28 - (clear) *29 - Pooky (home) *30 - Boss *31 - (treasure) *32 - Doris (home) *33 - Oddie (home) *34 - (treasure) *35 - (clear) *36 - Hansel (dig) *37 - Angel (home) *38 - Mr. Snoodle (dig) *39 - (treasure) *40 - Final Boss Other * Lady Meowford (dig) * Purdy (home) * Gigi (home) * Dipsy (dig) * Flumpy (home) Sets *Crazy Cave Critters = Purdy, Gurgle, Pooky, Lady Meowford, Gingersnap, Squidge, Waldo, Snookums *Cute Candy Cavaliers = Oddie, Flumps, Mr. Snoodle, Hansel, Dipsy, Angel, Doris, Gigi Ooh La Lane Stars: 69 Moshlings: 13 *41 - Humphrey (home) *42 - (treasure) *43 - Priscilla (drop) *44 - Coolio (home) *45 - Honey (dig) *46 - (clear) *47 - (treasure) *48 - Burnie (home) *49 - ShiShi (drop) *50 - Boss *51 - (treasure) *52 - (clear) *53 - Cutie Pie (home) *54 - I.G.G.Y. (drop) *55 - (clear) *56 - (clear) *57 - Rocky (dig) *58 - (treasure) *59 - Fifi (home) *60 - Final Boss Other *Jeepers (dig) *Mini Ben (home) *Cleo (drop) Sets *Lovely Lane League = Burnie, Priscilla, Humphrey, Jeepers, Coolio, Honey *Stylish Secret Shoppers = Fifi, ShiShi, Mini Ben, Cutie Pie, Rocky, Cleo, I.G.G.Y. Crash Site Canyon Stars: 72 Moshlings: 14 *61 - McNulty (home) *62 - White Fang (home) *63 - Scamp (dig) *64 - (clear) *65 - Blingo (home) *66 - Wurley (dig) *67 - (treasure) *68 - Gabby (home) *69 - (clear) *70 - Boss *71 - Holga (drop) *72 - (clear) *73 - (clear) *74 - CocoLoco (dig) *75 - Cherry Bomb (home) *76 - (treasure) *77 - (clear) *78 - Penny (home) *79 - Tingaling (drop) *80 - Final Boss Other *(treasure) *Roxy *Nipper *Plinky Sets *Serious Science Specialists = Blingo, Gabby, White Fanh, Wurley, Scamp, McNulty, Roxy *Madcap Mountain Mob = Nipper, Plinky, Penny, Cherry Bomb, Tingaling, CocoLoco, Holga Trivia *Although it is considered a Canyon, it resembles more of Hills. Sleepy Harbor Stars: 72 Moshlings: 14 *81 - Rofl (home) *82 - Wallop (home) *83 - Pip (dig) *84 - Shelly (home) *85 - (clear) *86 - (treasure) *87 - Leo (home) *88 - (clear) *89 - Jessie (dig) *90 - Boss *91 - (clear) *92 - (clear) *93 - Woolly (home) *94 - Gracie (home) *95 - (treasure) *96 - Betty (dig) *97 - (treasure) *98 - (clear) *99 - Scrumpy (home) *100 - Final Boss Other *Judder (dig) *Boomer (drop) *HipHop (home) *Oompah (drop) Sets *Prim Port Posse = Pip, Leo, Rofl, Wallop, Boomer, Shelly, Judder *Brill Boating Brigade = Betty, Jessie, Gracie, Woolly, Oompah, HipHop, Scrumpy (earn 2300) The Funfair Stars: 69 Moshlings: 12 *101 - Shambles (home) *102 - Suey (dig) *103 - (treasure) *104 - (clear) *105 - Fizzy (drop) *106 - (treasure) *107 - (clear) *108 - Bobbi SingSong (drop) *109 - Scarlet O'Haira (home) *110 - Boss *111 - Busling (dig) *112 - Long Beard (home) *113 - (clear) *114 - (clear) *115 - (clear) *116 - (treasure) *117 - (clear) *118 - Peekaboo (drop) *119 - Prickles (home) *120 - Final Boss Other * Rooby (home) * Pocito (dig) * Cosmo (home) Sets *Perky Park Party = Bobbi SingSong, Shambles, Rooby, Pocito, Fizzy, Suey (earn 2400) *Rollicking Roller Ravers = Peekaboo, Prickles, Busling, Scarlet O'Haira, Cosmo, Long Beard Main Street Stars: 264 Moshlings: 47 *121 - Bentley (home) *122 - Yoyo (dig) *123 - (clear) *124 - Hoolio (home) *125 - Raffles (home) *126 - (treasure) *127 - (clear) *128 - Marcel (home) *129 - Uncle Scallops (home) *130 - Boss *131 - Lummox (home) *132 - (clear) *133 - (treasure) *134 - Furnando (dig) *135 - Shoney (home) *136 - (treasure) *137 - (clear) *138 - Ziggy (dig) *139 - Sweeney Blob (home) *140 - Boss *141 - Lurgee (home) *142 - Sprinkles (dig) *143 - (clear) *144 - (treasure) *145 - (drop) *146 - Dr. C. Fingz (home) *147 - (clear) *148 - (treasure) *149 - (clear) *150 - Boss *151 - DJ Quack Gold (home) *152 - Prof. Purplex Gold (dig) *153 - (clear) *154 - (treasure) *155 - Tiki Gold (drop) *156 - (clear) *157 - (treasure) *158 - Shelby Gold (home) *159 - (clear) *160 - Boss *161 - General Fuzuki Winter (home) *162 - Sooki-Yaki Winter (home) *163 - Chop Chop Winter (dig) *164 - (clear) *165 - (clear) *166 - (treasure) *167 - (clear) *168 - Blurp Winter (home) *169 - Cali Winter (dig) *170 - Boss *171 - Stanley Winter (home) *172 - (clear) *173 - (treasure) *174 - Ecto Winter (dig) *175 - Kissy Winter (drop) *176 - Squidge Winter (home) *177 - (treasure) *178 - (clear) *179 - (clear) *180 - Boss *181 - Waldo Winter (home) *182 - Gingersnap Winter (dig) *183 - (clear) *184 - (treasure) *185 - Lady Meowford Winter (drop) *186 - Gurgle Winter (home) *187 - (clear) *188 - (clear) *189 - Snookums Winter (home) *190 - Boss *191 - Pooky Winter (drop) *192 - (treasure) *193 - Doris Winter (dig) *194 - Oddie Winter (home) *195 - Hansel Winter (home) *196 - (clear) *197 - Angel Winter (home) *198 - Gigi Winter (dig) *199 - Dipsy Winter (home) *200 - Boss Other * Hocus (drop) * Hissy (drop) * Splutnik (home) * Peppy Gold (dig) * Fumble Winter (drop) * Big Bad Bill Winter (home) * Purdy Winter (dig) * (treasure) Sets *Debonair Downtown Dilettantes = YoYo, Bentley, Marcel, Hoolio, Raffles, Hocus Trivia *Upon release, all Moshlings sets were named "Debonair Downtown Dilettantes" *This world is unique in featuring Gold and Winter Moshlings. *Oddly enough, Big Bad Bill in winter get-up is rescueable. *All of the Winter Moshlings are from Series 1 Figures. **Inside of the game are files for unused Winter Moshlings. Interestingly, all of these Moshlings are from Series 7 Figures. HocusWinter.png LummoxWinter.png MarcelWinter.png RafflesWinter.png UncleScallopsWinter.png *On 12 August, "Moshtropolis" was dubbed "Main Street" and a flute came to accompany the overworld theme. Ice Caverns Stars: 333 Moshlings: 61 *201 - Muddy Flumpy (home) *202 - Muddy Mr. Snoodle (home) *203 - (treasure) *204 - (clear) *205 - (clear) *206 - Muddy Priscilla (home) *207 - Muddy Coolio (drop) *208 - (clear) *209 - (treasure) *210 - Boss *211 - Muddy Honey (home) *212 - (clear) *213 - (clear) *214 - (treasure) *215 - Muddy Jeepers (home) *216 - (treasure) *217 - (clear) *218 - Muddy ShiShi (home) *219 - Muddy Cutie Pie (dig) *220 - Boss *221 - Muddy I.G.G.Y. (dig) *222 - Muddy Liberty (dig) *223 - (clear) *224 - (treasure) *225 - Muddy Mini Ben (dig) *226 - Muddy Rocky (drop) *227 - Muddy Fifi (home) *228 - Muddy McNulty (dig) *229 - (clear) *230 - Boss *231 - Muddy White Fang (home) *232 - (clear) *233 - Muddy Scamp (dig) *234 - Muddy Roxy (home) *235 - Muddy Blingo (drop) *236 - (clear) *237 - Muddy Wurley (dig) *238 - Muddy Gabby (home) *239 - Muddy Nipper (home) *240 - Boss *241 - Wild West Plinky (drop) *242 - (clear) *243 - Wild West CocoLoco (drop) *244 - Wild West Cherry Bomb (home) *245 - Wild West Penny (dig) *246 - (treasure) *247 - Wild West Tiamo (drop) *248 - (clear) *249 - Wild West ROFL (home) *250 - Boss *251 - Wild West Tomba (dig) *252 - (clear) *253 - Wild West Wallop (drop) *254 - (treasure) *255 - Wild West Pip (dig) *256 - Wild West O'really (home) *257 - (clear) *258 - Wild West Judder (drop) *259 - (clear) *260 - Boss *261 - (treasure) *262 - (clear) *263 - Wild West Boomer (drop) *264 - (clear) *265 - Wild West Leo (dig) *266 - Wild West Hiphop (drop) *267 - Wild West Oompah (home) *268 - (treasure) *269 - (clear) *270 - Boss *271 - Wild West Woolly (dig) *272 - Wild West Gracie (drop) *273 - Wild West Betty (home) *274 - (clear) *275 - Wild West Scrumpy (dig) *276 - (treasure) *277 - (clear) *278 - Wild West Suey (home) *279 - Wild West Fizzy (drop) *280 - Boss *281 - Hawaiian Rooby (home) *282 - (clear) *283 - Hawaiian Pocito (drop) *284 - (treasure) *285 - (treasure) *286 - Hawaiian Scarlet O'Haira (home) *287 - (clear) *288 - Hawaiian Busling (drop) *289 - Hawaiian Long Beard (home) *290 - Boss *291 - (clear) *292 - (clear) *293 - Hawaiian Cosmo (dig) *294 - Hawaiian Peekaboo (home) *295 - Hawaiian Prickles (drop) *296 - (treasure) *297 - (clear) *298 - Hawaiian Yoyo (home) *299 - Hawaiian Hoolio (home) *300 - Boss Other * Muddy Humphrey (dig) * (clear) * Muddy Burnie (?) * Muddy Cleo (drop) * (treasure) *Next to 245, Wild West Lady Meowford/Wild West Tingaling *Next to 255, Wild West Shelly *Next to 265, Wild West Jessie *Next to 275, Wild West Shambles *Next to 285, Hawaiian Bobbi SingSong *Next to 295, Hawaiian Bentley Sets *Debonair Downtown Dilettantes = Muddy Mr. Snoodle, Flumpy, Priscilla, Coolio, Humphrey Trivia *Upon release, all Moshlings sets were named "Debonair Downtown Dilettantes" *This world is unique in featuring Muddy, Wild West and Hawaiian attire wearing Moshlings. *O'Really makes their debut albeit in Wild West form. Category:Locations